Love is Never Lost
by Yellow-eyed-wonder
Summary: One-shot. Kurt has always been great at comforting his friend Kitty, but when she gets some heartbreaking news over the phone, will this time be successful?


**Love is Never Lost**

Late one weekday evening Kurt was relaxing on his bed after having finished loads of homework from the day. He was shirtless, as well as in his pajama pants, as shortly, he'd be going to bed. He was listening to a German band that he used to listen to and loved back at home, and since he was by himself, he shamelessly sang along. He wasn't exactly in tune, but wasn't horrible either. His singing was soon interrupted by a knock on his door. He asked, in a sort of startled, confused tone, "Who is it?"

The voice behind the door quietly replied, "Kurt... it's me." The tone in her voice was very sad and somber.

"Kitty?" Kurt quickly sprung from his bed to answer the door. He and Kitty had been going out for a little while now, but they had been friends for even longer. The idea of her being sad always made him incredibly concerned, and he would always want to cheer her up as soon as possible, which he was usually pretty good at doing. He quickly opened the door, then questioned, in almost a pleading tone, "Hey, now, please tell me I didn't hear such a sad Kätzchen on the other side of this door?" Kitty just looked down at her feet and quietly nodded her head. Something was clearly bothering her. "Oh, I see... Well, come on in. Talk to me." He then guided her to his bed, with his furry arm around her shoulder. The two then laid down down on his bed, facing one another. "Now, what is troubling my Freunde this evening?" He gently used his fingers to tuck back some stray hair that was hanging in Kitty's face.

"My... parents just called me. They had some really bad news for me." Kitty continued to look down at her feet, trying to hold back her tears.

Kurt got really frightened, quickly realizing this wasn't one of their typical talks. "Gott, what happened?"

Kitty started to fidget with her hands, still trying to cope with what she barely had time to process. "My Nana... she's dead. They said she passed away this morning."

The news had hit Kurt like a ton of bricks. He knew how much Kitty loved her grandmother, and it crushed him to hear this news. "No... I'm so sorry..." He then pulled her in close, his arms wrapped tightly around her. He then started to rub her leg with his tail, ever so gently, in a hopeful attempt to help comfort her. She could no longer hold back her tears. She started to cry into his blue furred chest.

She managed to talk between tears. "It's just so unfair, you know? I loved her so much." She continued to sob into his chest, at which point Kurt started to gently rub her back with his hand. "My parents said that she called them saying that she was feeling really sick, but by the time they got there, she was gone... Why? Why couldn't she have called 911 or something? Maybe my parents just couldn't get there fast enough..."

Kurt then took his hand to Kitty's chin, and positioned her so that she was looking up at him. "Aww, don't do that to yourself, Kitty. Second guessing every thing just makes the torment even worse."

Kitty sighed. "You're right, Kurt... I just miss her so much already. I never even got a chance to say goodbye." This brought on another wave of tears. Kurt pulled her into his chest once more, and continued to gently rub her back.

Kurt's heart was truly breaking for his dear friend. He had comforted her in bad situations before, but he had never been confronted with something of this terrible nature. He wasn't completely sure how to proceed, but he did know he had to be there for her, so he tried his hardest to calm her down. "Life can be so unfair sometimes. It's not fair that anybody has to go through such terrible losses. But, think about it, your Nana? She lived such a long life, with so many people that loved her. She was so lucky."

This surprisingly did make Kitty smile. She slowly wiped some tears away from her eyes. "Yeah?"

Kurt smiled, and said as he aided her in removing her tears, "Of course she was. I know it's hard that everything happened so suddenly, but she did have a great life. I truly do believe, too, that she is still with you. I'm sure she wouldn't want to see her little Kitty so heartbroken."

Kitty glanced down towards the bed. Talking about this was making her feel sick, and she was hoping that it was all just a bad dream. "I know... but, like, how can't I be? She was so special to me..."

"Which is why it's even more important to cherish all of the memories you have of her. She may be gone, Kätzchen, but those memories? That's something no one can ever take from you. Maybe remembering all of the great times you had with her will actually help you heal."

Kitty managed to smile, remembering the great time they had together. "We did have a lot of great times. I remember it was my 5th birthday, and I wanted a doll house more than anything in the world. I opened up all of my gifts, and while I did like what I got, I was so sad that I didn't get the doll house I wanted. Well, it was then that Nana brought me out her gift. It was huge! I hurried and opened it, and sure enough, it was my very own doll house. Not just any regular ol' doll house though, my Nana crafted it herself. She loved doing that kind of stuff. She crafted not only the house, but all of the furniture and dolls as well. It was so special, I loved it!" Kitty then stopped, realizing that she was so into the story that she had temporarily forgotten her sadness. "Oh, wow... that does help a little I guess, talking about her and all."

Kurt smiled, knowing that Kitty was starting to feel a little better. He was also touched that Kitty shared her story of her Nana with him. "Your Nana sounds like she was a very special lady. She was so lucky to have you, and you were very lucky to have her as well. In time, the hurt will start to fade, and what you will have is all of the great memories of her."

Kitty smiled, feeling so much better now than she had when she first heard the news. "I see what you mean, thanks Kurt. It still almost... doesn't even feel real though. Like... how could she be gone?"

Kurt glided his velvety hand over her tear stained cheek. "That, too, will fade with time."

Kitty smiled, bringing her hand up and placing it upon his. "You can always cheer me up, in even the worse of situations." She then brought her glance to his tear drenched chest. "Oh... I'm sorry about your wet fur, Kurt..." She managed to let out a giggle.

Kurt looked down at his chest, not in the least concerned about it. "Aww, no problem, Kätzchen! That is... as long as you're feeling better."

She smiled, "I'm feeling a lot better, thanks. I mean, it's going to still take awhile, but I'd hate to think of the state I'd be in right now if I didn't have anyone to talk to."

"Hey, what are friends for?" The two shared a smile, and then enveloped each other in an everlasting hug. For the next hour or so, Kitty continued to share stories about her Nana and Kurt continued to listen and comfort her. After a while, however, Kitty had fallen asleep in his bed, exhausted from crying. Kurt knew that the professor would disapprove of them sleeping in the same bed under any other circumstances, but he wasn't about to tell her to leave. He hoped that just this one time, it'd be ok. He then took the covers from the end of his bed, and slowly covered Kitty. He then gently kissed her forehead, before he quietly spoke to her, "Good night, my beautiful Kätzchen. Sweet dreams." He too covered up, and fell asleep next to her, feeling the need to protect his emotionally fragile friend through the night.

* * *

A/N: So, this is the first time I've written a darker fic, so I hope I pulled it off alright. Not sure what exactly inspired me to do this, lol, guess I just wanted to show Kurt's ability to comfort Kitty through bad times. Hope you liked it. Please review and let me know what you think!


End file.
